


Somewhere I Belong

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim found the moon very relaxing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere I Belong

Tim didn’t like living in New York; he never had done. Even when he and Danny were younger, they would drive out into the countryside, away from the tall buildings of the big city.

But there was one thing about the skyscrapers he loved, regardless of how he felt about the rest of the city.

Because the buildings were so tall you could go up to the roof and be closer to the stars and moon than you could anywhere else in the country.

Danny cleared his throat lightly and shifted in Tim’s arms, pressing back against his lover’s chest.

The brunette grinned and pressed a kiss against Danny’s temple. He may like looking up at the moon, but he preferred doing it with Danny, who was the main reason he kept returning to the city he never belonged in.


End file.
